Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video editing and, more particularly, to techniques for editing video scenes based on learned user preferences.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, video adjustments to, for example, the contrast and brightness of a video are applied to the entire video as a whole. This often provides undesirable results. For example, a decrease in brightness in one scene, when applied to the entire video makes dark scenes of the video darker. An increase in brightness in one scene makes other bright scenes of the video brighter. One option to avoid such undesirable results includes applying different brightness to different scenes. However, a user must adjust each scene of each video manually in order to achieve a desired result. This results in wasted time and effort on the part of the user. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for editing video scenes based on learned user preferences.